Clapet
Clapet, also known as The Butcher, is the main antagonist of 1991 French post-apocalyptic black comedy film, Delicatessen. In a post-apocalyptic world, he is the landlord and owner of the butcher's shop in an apartment building, he hires janitors just to murder them and sell the meat for the aware tenants of the building, he's also the father of Julie. He was portrayed by . Biography In a post-apocalyptic country, grain is used as currency and food is in short supply, in a dilapidated apartment building the landlord who also owns a butcher shop, hires janitors to take care of the building for a while and then murder them to sell their meat to the tenants, who are fully-aware of what they're eating, the tenants are: Marcel Tapioca and his wife, two sons and mother-in-law, Roger a toy-maker, Robert, Roger's co-worker, Aurore, a schizophrenic suicidal woman and Robert's love interest, her husband Georges, the Frog Man, a man who lives in the basement with frogs and eats snails, Mademoiselle Plusse, Clapet's lover and Julie Clapet, his daughter who opposes to the tenants cannivalism. One day, Louison a former clown looking for job arrives at the building, Clapet hires him as the new janitor (after killing the last one) and soonly befriends with Julie. During the next days, Louison takes care of the building and spends time with Julie, they fall in love and Louison tells her about his times as a clown and that he used to have a monkey sidekick called Dr. Livingstone he considered his best-friend, but after food went short, people killed and ate him, Julie decides to tell him about her father's murders but she doesn't gets the chance to. As the tenants begin to get hungry for meat, Marcel argues with Clapet, he tells Marcel that after he's done with the building, he'll kill him, Marcel insists as his family is starving and suggests Clapet kills Aurore, Robert overhears this and fears for her life, Clapet then convinces Marcel to let him kill his mother-in-law, Marcel accepts and delivers her to Clapet but he instead plans on setting a trap for Louison, he makes the old woman scream so that Louison will come down in rescue but instead Robert comes down believeing it was Aurore screaming and Clapet cuts of his left leg in mistake, then he kills the old lady. Clapet feeds the woman's meat to the tenants incluiding her own family but it's still determined to kill Louison, Julie ventures to the underground to meet with the feared troglodites, a secret organization of vegetarians, she makes a deal with them, they'll get Louison out of there before Clapet gets him and she'll give them a way to sneak into the building and steal Clapet's bags of corn/money. One stormy night when the Troglos infiltrate the building, at the same time Louison and Julie are watching TV at her place, Clapet sabotages the antenna, making Louison go to the roof to fix it, Julie fearing that it is another setup, follows Louison to the rooftop, meanwhile the Troglos steal the corn and by mistake kidnap Plusse instead of Louison. On the rooftop, Clapet attacks Louison with his cleaver, Louison stops him and Julie disarms her father, Clapet pushes her and she almost falls off the roof leaving her hanging from a bar, as this is happening Aurore fails another of her suicide attempts with a shotgun, a rope, pills and gas all at the same time, also Robert finds out Roger was the one whispering to Aurore through the pipes, meaning that she wasn't crazy, then Georges accidentally blows himself and Aurora up with the switch and the gas, the tremor makes Clapet fall off the roof but his foot gets tied up with a wire and saves him leaving him hanging as he sees the Troglos kidnapping Prusse. Julie comes down from the roof and tries to contact the Troglos but it's attacked by Clapet's friend, the Postman who tries to rape her, Louison saves her using his boomerang, Clapet is rescued by Robert and Roger. When the Troglos realize their mistake they le tgo Prusse and get a distress call from the building, however it's Robert and the postman setting a trap for them. Louison and Julie lock themselves in the bathroom while Clapet, the Postman and the angry tenants try to get in, the Troglos enter the building and the Postman shoots at them, killing one, meanwhile Louison floods the bathroom breaking the pipelines, when Clapet finally breaks in and opens the bathroom's door the water swepts them away all the way downstairs, Louison and Julie try to escape but the bathrooms flood gives in and breaks leaving Louison holding to the toilet and Juliet standing on the remaining tiles, Prusse (who actually simpathizes with Louison) finally arrives to the building and finds Louison's boomerang, Clapet and Marcel's wife look at Louison and Julie from the floor below, Clapet throws his cleaver at him but misses, Prusse arrives and gives Clapet the boomerang, unaware of what it is, Clapet tries to use it against Louison but the Troglos come to the rescue taking Julie, the Postman tries to shoot them but Marcel's kid have filled the gun's cannon with glue making the gun explode, before the Troglos can help Louison, Clapet throws the boomerang at him but it comes back and impales Clapet in the forehead, he turns around and asks Marcel's wife and Prusse if it got stock in his head, when he gets no answer from them he grabs himself a chair and sits on it before finally dying as Marcel's wife screams in horror. Now Louison and Julie are finally free to live together. Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Businessmen Category:Related to Hero Category:Comedy Villains